Banished and Betrayed
by glancer009
Summary: 3 years after the Akatsuki incident Naruto was wrongly accused of attempted murder at the current Hokage,Tsunade.Now hunted, he was turned into a woman by Sasuke and both of them must keep Naruto's presence a secret.Pairings unknown.
1. Ch1: Cause of Change

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway. There are a select few characters whose name I've changed but I still don't own them, except for their new names. : )**

**A/N: This is my first story/post. I hope you like it. This story is set 3 years after shippuden. Basically Sasuke has returned to the village and the Akatsuki problem has been solved. On with the story **

'Morning already?' she thought to herself brushing her blonde hair covering her face with hand. As she awoke from her slumber she looked around, scanning the room for her priceless emerald-green necklace. Locating her necklace on the nightstand beside her bed she giggled at the thought on how the unlucky-young-looking-seventy-year-old woman would react if she found out she took of her precious necklace that could buy mountains. Her smile faded quickly though, when she heard herself giggle.

'How long have I been like this?' she asked herself. Lost in thought, she wondered how much she has changed for the past three years. Her reminiscence ended as Soon as she saw her clock.

"Damn I'm late"

'Need to hurry, need to hurry!' she repeatedly thought to herself. She got up from the bathtub and ran along the room looking for something to wear.

After a couple of minutes of searching for her attire she passed the mirror and she paused as though time had stopped. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and was impressed and disappointed at the same time at how she looked like and was confused whether she liked her image or not.

She examined her figure head to toe tracing her well defined curves with her clear blue eyes. Her hair was short yet long enough to reach her shoulders and her cheeks were marked with three horizontal lines on each cheek. After a moment of idle gazing she focused on the spiral seal on her stomach. "I'm Kind of glad you're still there after _this _happened to me." After a few moments of silence her eyes widened in realization of what she was supposed to be doing.

A few minutes later

"phew.." she sighed in relief as she managed to descend down the stairs without being detected. Creeping through her house she managed to get to the front door. "Nice, the arrogant bastard is still asleep." she sighed in relief and as she was about to touch the doorknob of the front door a hand grabbed her from behind by then threw her to the ground on her stomach.

The man then pinned her to the floor making any attempts of escape futile. 'Dammit!' she cursed herself for not noticing the presence that caught her.

"Who was it you called a arrogant bastard?" the man asked. From the tone of his voice she could recognize he was pissed.

"Mmmph mmmh mummpgh" were the only sounds she could make as the man was pushing her head to the ground and her mouth was completely shut tight as her lips kissed the ground. The man then stood up then helped her get to her feet finding that he wouldn't be able to get any answers in this manner. She turned around and looked at the man. He had black hair his bangs were smooth and was flowing down but the hair on the back on his head were spiked and was pointing backwards and he wore a dark blue shirt and beige pants. 'Is this what Sakura-chan saw of him?' She thought blushing a bit as she looked at the man.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

Deciding to let this one pass he said "Whatever just tell me where are you headed to." he asked sternly

She let out a sigh before starting. "Okay, I'm going out to train and I also have to meet up with Sakura at the Ramen Shop. Why?" She asked.

"Is that so?"He said with a rather satisfied look. Sasuke looked at her for a moment and then ordered "I'm coming with you, you might lose your cover, but before that cook me breakfast." He turned away and left for the dinner table, taking his seat he motioned for her to hurry up and cook a meal.

'Shit. How could he treat me as his maid?!' she thought grinding her teeth as she looked at Sasuke with disgust. She stood up and followed him to the dining room (which was one with the kitchen).

She walked up to the refrigerator and took two eggs and strips of bacon. "Sasuke, something's been bothering me."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, Do you remember when I came to your door battered and beaten three years ago? Tell me what you can remember, I'll fill in the blanks if you missed something." she asked as she fried the strips of bacon.

Sasuke knew that 'battered and beaten' was an understatement compared to the state she was in as he remembers it.

"Fine I'll retell you the tale." Sasuke said. "I still remember it clearly so don't dare underestimate my memory."

_Flashback_

'_BOOM' Sasuke looked out the window of his __bedroom as the thunder clapped loudly as the lighting lit the pitch-black night. Rain was pouring down and the wind collided with the walls of his house. Staring at the black sky above him merely put him in a gloomy mood. He had just arrived from a mission and the weather conditions were already a hazard to his health or rather, his life. Bored he set off for the kitchen deciding to make himself a snack. As Sasuke was walking towards the kitchen there was a knock on his door._

"_What idiot would go out in this type of __weather?" He grumbled walking towards the front door. He wasn't in a good mood and he wasn't about to let anyone in his house. He stopped in front his of his door and counted to three_

'_One…two…THREE' As soon as he counted to three he kicked the door open. "Who is stupid enough to go out and about in the storm and come knocking on my door?" He emphasized the first word. No one answered to his yell so he looked around, trying to see whether someone was pulling a prank on him._

"_Oi, down here." A voice said._

"_Who are you and what do you wa-"He stopped as he looked down shocked by what he saw before him. There was a man in front of him, the man had spiky blonde hair. He was wearing orange sweatpants, a torn black tank top. Along the area where the tank top was torn there was a large gash on the man's stomach and Sasuke observed that most of his body was covered with cuts and bruises. Even though he was a bloody mess, Sasuke was still able to recognize the injured man._

"_N-Naruto, Is that you?" he asked shocked._

"_Yeah, How are yo-" Naruto suddenly fainted. Sasuke instantly took the bloody Naruto Inside his house and laid him down on the sofa in the living room. He rushed into the bathroom searching the drawer for his first aid kit. After getting what he needed he placed it on the table next to Naruto and ran to his bedroom searching his drawers for dry towels. Finding all he needed he rushed back into the living room and tore the rest of Naruto's clothes._

_He observed Naruto, looking for broken bones or any other barely visible injuries. He then put his palm over his patient's forehead. "Damn, That's one hell of a fever!" Sasuke sai__d. He washed Naruto's wound and began stitching it. After applying pressure he noticed that the wound started closing slowly. Relieved, he cleaned the remaining cuts on Naruto' body and placed bandages to avoid infection. He then took a cold hand towel and laid it on top of Naruto's forehead._

"_Oi, Thanks." Naruto said__ regaining his consciousness. He observed himself, impressed by the treatment given to him. Sasuke. Jumped up slightly, his face did not show any sort of surprise however._

"_Don't mention it. It's interesting though, I always knew you were an idiot but I didn't know you were THAT much of an idiot to go battle out in a storm like this" Sasuke said._

"_Oh stop with the compliments!" Naruto said sarcastically. Then he paused. "Why did you take me in?" He asked bewildered._

"_What? Why, I just got back from a mission. Who did you duke it out __with though? You ending up bloody in my door in this weather, probably the most outrageous thing I've ever seen." Sasuke explained._

"_Oh you really don't know? Naruto said a little surprised._

"_Know about what?" Sasuke asked. "Well you see, while you were gone all of Konoha's advisors accused me of something I didn't do. Said it was an attempted murder on Granny Tsunade. They banished me but they announced it to Konoha and other villages that I fled before they could execute me and the put my name in the bingo books.( _Bingo Books contain info on runaway ninja such as Zabuza or Itachi.

_Sasuke couldn't say a thing. He was shocked at what he just heard._

"_S-s-so you're telling me that the reason why you were almost six feet under was because you're being hunted?" He stuttered and his voice was shaky._

"_Yeah, so I better get going before they accuse you to. Last thing you need is to be proclaimed a runaway ninja for the second time." Naruto said as he burst into laughter._

"_Sorry to burst your bubble. I'm not the kind of person who can live his life peacefully while he owes a life debt to a weakling." Sasuke said as he smirked. " Don't worry you can stay for the night."_

_Next Morning_

_Sasuke woke up as he heard knocks on his door. He got out of bed and walked over to his front door, almost tripping since he was groggy. He was only wearing his beige jogging pants "Who's there?" Sasuke asked not bothering opening the door._

"_Sasuke-san we are the village messengers. We need to search your house, a criminal was spotted along this road. Can we come in?" they replied._

'_Damn' Sasuke thought. " Wait a minute, let me go put on some clothes." Sasuke __lied absent-mindedly. He ran to the sofa and shoved Naruto off waking him up. Suddenly Naruto started twitching and his teeth suddenly started chattering. The reason was most probably that he was only wearing clean bandages on his upper body and he was only wearing his boxers. His wounds closed overnight and there was no blood on his bandages._

"_Naruto there are guys outside who's planning on searching the house." Sasuke whispered. "What?!, oi what do I do." Naruto yelled making Sasuke reach out and cover his mouth._

"_Sasuke-san Is there someone with you." One of the men outside asked raising his voice._

_Naruto __stood up and started panicking around the living room._

"_I got an idea. During my mission I found a book which contained a jutsu that should be able to change one's appearance with unknown seals. I don't know what you'll look like but I do know the effect lasts five years" Sasuke grinned as he he saw the horror on Naruto's face. Naruto gave an expression which said 'please don't!' Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the hair and started pulling him. " OW, THAT HURTS!!!" Naruto yelled unable to keep his voice down."_

"_Sasuke, We are coming in weather you like it or not!" another man shouted. Sasuke heard the door snap. Sasuke concluded that he kicked his door open. Sasuke then pulled Naruto to his __room and threw him onto the bed. He rushed back to the door and locked it. Naruto stood on the bed and opened the window. "Let's get outta here, Even if you turn me in they're still gonna arrest me and I'm guessing they're gonna arrest you no matter what you say!" Naruto said seriously_

"_Sasuke you're hiding__ the traitor in there aren't you?" the man roared as he kicked the door._

"_Naruto, I have an idea." Sasuke said as he__ simultaneously grabbed Naruto by his shoulder with one hand and pulled him hard while did some unrecognizable hand seals with the other. The force Sasuke used to pull Naruto was excessive causing Naruto to fall down hard on Sasuke causing Sasuke to land on his back. As soon as Sasuke finished performing the hand seals he closed his eyes and hoped for the best. There was a large poof and Naruto was surrounded with smoke and colors._

'_Crack' the door burst open and three men stormed in. "SASUKE__, NARUTO YOU'RE COMING WITH us…" the man in front stopped and his eyes widen as he saw something he thought he shouldn't had. Sasuke opened his eyes wondering why the man didn't bind them and take them into custody. Sasuke recognized the man as Konohamaru due to his black hair, he had definitely grown taller and he looked like Naruto when he was a genin, and identified the two behind him to be his teammates Moegi and Udon. Sasuke didn't move suspected that there was something wrong due to the look of surprise on their faces._

_Sasuke looked down and a trickle of blood went down his nose. In front of him was Naruto or rather, a female version of Naruto. The girl did not look anything like Naruto's sexy __no justu. Her hair was blonde, uncredibly smooth and flowed down and was long enough to only reach her shoulders, her face was cute but it had hints of the 'male' Naruto's features which were the whisker-like lines on her cheeks and her blonde hair and blue eyes. She was short and was at least six to seven inches shorter than him. He could feel her soft chest pressed against his and was stunned as he saw this as angelic._

_As he was studying the result of his jutsu, he noticed something t__hat made his nosebleed get even worse. Girl Naruto's bandages were loose and her boxers fell down to her feet and he deduced that the result was the jutsu which only changed the figure and the gender of his friend._

"_SORRY TO INTRUDE!!!!" Konohamaru and his team said in unison bowing apologetically. He had obviously misunderstood the situation. They immediately left the room with red faces._

"_So that's why he said he needed to wear clothes" Konohamaru mumbled his face still red._

"_There's something about that woman, you think that __woman could be Naruto-sama in disguise?" Udon pointed out._

"_It can't be Naruto-sama's disguise is much more prettier!" Moegi said. The three of them went back to the Hokage's office._

_Sasuke pushed the girl on top of him aside as he looked at the three genin walk out of their house. He was able to hear their conversation and he turned to the mostly naked woman in front of him._

"_Oi, we need to give you a new full name." Sasuke said as he turned to look the other way. "It seems that even the three who idolize you can't even recognize you in that state" he said thinking of a name._

"_A new name what for, and why didn't they arrest u-" She paused as she looked down. She was shocked and she ran to the bathroom and stared onto the mirror._

"_SASUKE WHAT DID YOU D-" She was stopped as Sasuke put his hand over her mouth._

"_Your new name will be Miko." Sasuke started. __"and your surname shall be Inoue."_

_Flashback end_

"Inoue Miko" Sasuke said finally finishing his story.

"Don't tell me picked that randomly." Miko said anxiously.

"No I thought about it." Sasuke replied. He looked at his watch it was already twelve o' clock. " What time are you supposed to meet Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Ten thirty sharp" Miko replied. "You're two hours and thirty minutes late." Sasuke pointed out.

"WHAT!?" Miko yelled. She immedietley rushed to the front door and quicly wore her running shoes.

"Oi, wait a minute! What about breakfast?" Sasuke demanded. "Eat that stuff at the frying pan." Immediately after Miko replied she dashed to the direction of the Ramen Shop.

Sasuke stood up and walked over to the stove. He could roughly identify the black charcoal on the frying pan to be his breakfast.

"Damn that idiot" he mumbled as his eyes twitched. He quickly darted to his room to get a change of clothes as well as a pack of weapons and he followed Miko to the Ramen Shop.

**A/N: I'll immediately start for the next chapter but I'll wait for a few reviews before I post it.**

**Edit: 5/19/07 - just a minor adjustment that Ambrant Arandel pointed out. Enjoy **


	2. Ch2: The Search is on

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto in anyway. There are a select few characters whose name I've changed but I still don't own them, except for their new names. : )**

**A/N: I thought of this a couple of days earlier. I've decided to let you, the readers vote**** on these two possible pairings, NaruHina or FemNaru(Any Guy their age) Do note that until the fated chapter I'll be balancing Miko's emotions with the two possible pair. Please send your votes via PM; I'll change the pairing with your votes, and now on with the story.**

"Sir, did a pink-haired girl with long hair come here two hours ago?" Miko asked the shop owner. She used to call him Pops when he was a guy but since she was recognized as Sasuke's girlfriend by most of the village she knew she had to act like a proper lady. The thought made her want to puke.

"Now that you mention it there was a girl this morning, she was sat here for at least an hour. It looked like she was waiting for someone." The shop owner replied. Miko was supposedly both Sakura's and Sasuke's student. Sakura taught her combat and support skills and usually sparred with her. Miko didn't need to learn combat as she was more proficient than Sakura in close combat; she only needed to adapt a new fighting style so that she won't be under any suspicion of having the same battle tactics as Naruto. Sasuke on the other hand, taught her stealth justus and the basics on how to act like a woman.

"Thanks sir I got to g-" She stopped when a hand touched her shoulder, forcing her to remain on her seat. "Two Ramen bowls please." Sasuke said.

"Oi, I got to hurry and find Sakura-cha-" she stopped when the man interrupted her.

"No need to hurry, at least eat a bowl of ramen." The shop owner offered. He turned around and started cooking and while he was busy and was out of earshot, Miko and Sasuke started with their private conversation.

"Why on earth are you keeping me here?" Miko questioned Sasuke.

"First of all, the crap you left me to eat _was_ crap. Secondly, I need to talk to you about Sakura." Sasuke explained.

"What about her?" Miko asked confused.

"Have you told her anything about you being Naruto?" he asked concerned.

"NO way in hell!" Miko immediately replied, still whispering. "I thought about that but her personality has changed, when I talk to her about Naruto or mention the name Naruto she becomes aggressive. I think that as soon as I tell her who I really am, I'd either get killed in action or get escorted to the village prison. I… don't think I can trust her for now." She said getting a bit depressed. The thought of her friend's past action to the mention of her previous name made her nervous.

"Don't worry about it. Currently she sees you as her friend and apprentice so if you don't tell her about that everything should be fine." Sasuke said but he stopped the conversation when the shop owner turned to them to serve their bowls.

"Here are your orders!" The old man exclaimed as he laid the bowls of noodles on the table in front of them.

The both of them grabbed a pair of chopsticks and said in unison. "Itadakimasu."

Twenty minutes later

"Thanks for the treat!" Miko said gratefully as she patted Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't mention it, but next time you better cook me breakfast before leaving." Sasuke said in a rather threatening tone. "You best prepare yourself for Sakura's punishment. You are currently her apprentice and cutting your master's classes results to punishments and Sakura's punishments tend to be lethal." He reminded her with a wide grin.

Miko sighed. "Can you think of any excuse for me?" Miko asked. He was right, Sakura's punishments can be life threatening and they often tend to be physical, if not humiliating. She looked at Sasuke desperately for an answer.

"I don't think that excuses could buy your way out of this one." Sasuke started. "But if you're that desperate why don't you get her a bouquet of flowers or something?" Sasuke suggested as they made a left turn.

"Well then, let's get going!" Miko said as she grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him, leading him through the village.

As the couple ran around the streets a hooded figure appeared from the shadows. "I'm not letting you two off so easily." the hooded figure said with a toothy grin as he followed the two in the shadows.

-olOlo-

"Where exactly are we going?" Sasuke asked. They had been running for half an hour now and Sasuke could tell that they had been running in circles, they had at least passed the academy five times.

"We're going to Ino's place. I can remember Sakura-chan tell me that Ino's parents are florists." Miko explained.

"Honestly, you really don't know where the Yamanaka flower shop is right?" Sasuke asked. To this Miko smiled and replied. "Absolutely no idea!"

They ran around continuously for another hour, if Sasuke could remember correctly they had past the flower shop eight times which caused him to conclude that Miko was far too slow for a normal human being. He did try to stop her in her tracks multiple times but his attempts of braking and stopping had all been useless. It took around another two hours before Miko noticed the flower shop in front of her.

"See? I found it." Miko said in between gasps.

"Damn you! It's been about three hours and we've passed this place so many times I've lost count. Why wouldn't you stop?" Sasuke asked breathless, his chest hurting from the two-person marathon.

"Did we really, Why didn't you say so? We could have avoided running and saved time!" Miko said angrily. She pouted then rushed inside the shop. "You, pick the flowers!" she ordered from inside.

"Why the hell is she blaming me?" Sasuke grunted as he followed inside both irritated and confused.

"Welcome! How can I help you?" A woman greeted them as they entered the shop. Sasuke quickly turned around and recognized the woman as Ino.

"Sasuke-kun, it's so sweet for you to visit me!" Ino said happily as she hugged Sasuke catching him unawares. Sasuke was about to shove the woman of him until he realized that Ino was Sakura's best friend he asked "Ino do you know what kind of flowers Sakura would like?" He asked as he broke away from the hug and looked down at the woman in front of him. Ino was motionless and her eyes were wide.

'Poor girl, she doesn't know the bastard's completely clueless when it comes to understanding women's feelings' Miko thought as she looked on at the two. She herself was surprised at what Sasuke said. She somewhat understood what Sasuke meant for Ino. As she looked on Miko understood that no news of her rumored relationship with Sasuke never reached Ino.

"S-s-sakura? I b-believe her favorite flowers are roses." Ino stuttered as she shivered from the shock of her loss. 'Sasuke-kun's planning to give Sakura flowers, I've completely lost him.' She thought negatively. She then walked over to the blonde woman who was standing a few feet away. "How may I help you?" Ino asked, her face still pale.

Not wanting to hurt the woman Miko said "A-ah, how much is a bouquet of roses?" Miko asked. "350 yen" Ino said sobbing a little. Miko then searched her pockets looking for her wallet. "Ara?"

Sasuke overheard the conversation and noticed Miko search her pockets frantically. He walked over to the two girls and laid his hand on Miko's shoulder. "Let me hun." He said in a sweet soft tone so that he would look like a convincing boyfriend. He took his wallet from his pants and paid Ino who looked paler than ever.

'No chance….No chance at all.' She thought as she broke down to tears which gave Miko the signal to shove Sasuke out of the shop.

"What just happened?" Sasuke asked bewildered as Miko kicked him out of the Yamanaka flower shop.

"Ignorant bastard." Miko said as she looked back at the florist concerned. "Come on let's go. We're already late as it is, there's no point in delaying it any longer." She continued as she walked to the direction of Sakura's house.

"What's your prob-" Sasuke was interrupted by Miko as she clapped her hands on his mouth. "And don't _ever_, call me hun again!" she added furiously.

Sasuke looked on at the raging woman storming away. 'The hell… It's not like I wanted to…' he grumbled as he followed her through the streets.

A few moments later

"She's not here…" Miko sighed in defeat. They had arrived at Sakura's front door and since no one answered them for thirty minutes they decided to leave and apologize to her the next day.

"Too bad, your punishment starts tomorrow. Oh, and you don't have to cook me breakfast tomorrow morning so that you can head out early to Sakura." Sasuke laughed as he imagined Miko's fate. "And don't even think of oversleeping, I'll check on you." He added smirking.

"Whatever, let's go home." Miko said as she motioned for Sasuke to follow her. She looked at the roses she was holding and smelled them. 'It's so fragrant.' She thought with a smile.

Miko turned back to Sasuke and asked "What do you want to ea-" She was interrupted by something that hit her from behind causing her to fall flat on her face, fortunately the bouquet of flowers landed beside her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you hurt?" A high-pitched voice asked behind her.

"Watch where you're going jer-" Miko paused when she turned. The person who ran into her was a girl. She had long purple hair which flowed down to her hips, white eyes that seem so caring and let out a radiance of cheerfulness. Just looking at her made Miko's head thump with so many memories but only one seemed to catch his attention.

_Flashback_

"_I love you Naruto-kun." Hinata said as she walked on ahead of Naruto._

"_I love you too." Naruto said smiling. The night was black illuminated only by the stars that floated in the heavens. It had just been eight months and they had been quite a couple. Naruto almost laughed at himself for not noticing Hinata's affection when they were still kids. They had been reminiscing about past events, about how Hinata had always had a crush on Naruto and the reason why she fainted every time he talked to her. The couple walked up a hill and laid down on the grass facing the starry sky. _

"_Naruto-kun." Hinata started. She looked at Naruto lovingly and snuggled closer to him, letting her head rest on his shoulders__. "When we become of age, will you marry me?" she continued blushing heavily._

"_Hey now, I should be the one to ask that question! This makes it so awkward." Naruto complained with a deeper shade of red which made Hinata apologize and laugh at the same time._

"_Ok then let's start over!" Hinata said as she stood up pulling Naruto's hand encouraging him to stand up._

_Naruto looked at the purpled haired girl. She had changed so much these past few years she changed from a shy timid girl to an outgoing energetic woman while her beauty had become was something no one could match. He wanted to be with her for all eternity as much as she wanted to be with him. Naruto knelt down in front of the elegant woman and reached into his pocket then said. "Hyuuga Hinata, will you marry me?" Naruto asked as he twitched from anxiety._

_Hinata looked back and forth at Naruto to his hand. She had not expected that Naruto would really propose this early which made her nervous, she had not prepared for this day yet she was happy, with Naruto, she always was._

"_Yes." Hinata cried happily as she jumped on him and hugged him tightly. Tears of joy flowing out of her eyes she looked up and kissed him passionately. They stood there for minutes that seemed like an eternity, both of them not wanting to break the moment._

_After a few more minutes Naruto__ broke away from the kiss and placed a silver ring bearing the word Hinata on her left ring finger._

_Hinata smiled and asked "Naruto-kun, will you stay by my side forever?" Her eyes were passionate and cried out an aura of undying love which made butterflies appear inside Naruto's stomach._

"_Yes I promise, until the end of time…." Naruto grinned. "I'll be stay by your side forever and ever."_

_Flashback end_

"Miss, are you okay?" Hinata asked the blonde woman. She had noticed the woman staring blankly into space for a few seconds and she wondered whether this was her fault.

Miko looked up at Hinata who had a concerned look on her face. She then looked at Hinata's left hand and saw that she still wore the engagement ring she had given her three years ago. Miko was happy that Hinata still treasured this but her joy was replaced by a sudden surge of guilt and regret. She had left Hinata without a word, she had broken their promise. 'What would it have been if like if this whole ordeal never happened?' Miko wondered as moisture started to blur the vision in her eyes.

"I'M SO SORRY!" Hinata yelled bowing low apologetically.

"No it's not your fault, I just remembered something bad." Miko said waving her hands in front of her.

"Thank goodness." Hinata sighed in relief. "Oh no, Sorry I got to get going." She said picking up the heap of medicine she dropped from the crash earlier then she dashed passed them.

"I wonder what happened." Miko said scratching her head. She stood up and was about to walk away when she a white plastic bottle on the ground.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked.

Miko read the description and said. "Some type of chakra antiseptic. Hinata must have left it out when she was gathering the medicine she dropped. Come on let's go follow her." She stood up and ran towards the direction Hinata rushed off to.

"When will this day end?" Sasuke complained as he followed Miko through the streets.

A few minutes later

"HEY, you forgot this!!!" Miko yelled as she spotted Hinata running through the streets. She had finally caught up with her. A few moments ago she and Sasuke split up in their search for the woman.

"What? Oh you're that woman I crashed into earlier right." Hinata replied not bothering to stop.

Finally catching up Miko turned to the woman and asked. "Here you forgot this." She said as she handed over the bottle getting her a "Thanks" from the purple haired girl. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?" She asked.

"It's my cousin," Hinata said getting depressed. "He's dying"

"WHAT!?"

**A/N:**** Aw man Hinata's cousin is dying. I really don't need to tell you who he is right? This was supposed to be a long chapter, but it will seem weird for sudden changes in the length of each chapter. For instance the hooded-figure should be explained much more but instead it will be described in the next chapter.**

**I'm waiting for your comments, votes and reviews now. I'll update as soon as I can: )**


	3. Ch3: I knew it was you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway. Characters might have their names change but so far only there has only been one. Uzumaki Naruto or Inoue Miko.**

**A/N:**** Had a hard time with this one. Unlike other chapters I didn't plan this beforehand. The few ideas that didn't fit in the previous chapter shall be put in here Muahahaha. : ) I listened to Heavy Metal and R&B when I was writing this (Bad Mixture right?)I really don't know where the events will lead me. I just write what snaps in m head I guess…**

**There's um… How should I say, suggestive themes here? Anyway just read. This is T not M remember that.**

"It's my cousin," Hinata said getting depressed. "He's dying"

"WHAT!?" Miko yelled taken by surprise. "Neji's dying?"

"Umm miss, how do you know Neji nii-san?" Hinata asked bewildered. She had never met the person before and she didn't know what sort of relationship she had with her cousin.

"Neji-kun? He was introduced to me by Sasuke, ehehehe" Miko replied nervously.

"Is that so, Oh, I believe we haven't been properly introduced. My name is Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata said cheerfully.

"Pleasure to meet you Hinata-san, my name is Inoue Miko." Miko replied, somewhat relieved that the Hyuuga had high spirits.

A few minutes of non-stop running had passed before when they arrived at the Hyuuga Mansion. Hinata had invited Miko inside her home to greet Neji which made her a little hesitant considering Neji had no idea who 'Miko' was. Even so she thought it would be rude not to check on the sick Hyuuga.

Miko was amazed when they entered the Hyuuga residence. She hadn't been allowed to enter the residence when she was 'Naruto'. She had expected the Hyuuga's home to be large but as she walked through the halls and climbed the stairs only one word was able to describe such a sight.

Majestic

"I just got everything you told me to." Hinata said as she and the blonde girl entered what seemed to be Neji's bedroom and gave the bag of medicinal herbs to a woman completely dressed in white who wore a hairnet and a flu mask. Her attention quickly went to the lump on the bed. It appeared to be Neji. He had bandages covering his eyes and his caged bird seal was clearly visible on his forehead. He was pale and was sweating terribly. Miko felt bad for Neji, This was the worst condition she had ever seen him in.

"How did this happen?" Kaede asked.

"I have no time to explain GO!" The woman said as she removed her mask revealing a face Miko could recognize.

Sakura shot a look at Miko that meant 'I'll deal with you later.' The apprentice knew better than to anger her master and left quietly. 'This must be how she felt when she trained under Granny." Miko thought with a slight shiver. She decided to leave her teacher to her work and accept whatever the punishment would be. After leaving the room she looked for Hinata who was in the living room apparently waiting for the results of Neji's treatment. Miko saw the worried look on Hinata's face.

"Hinata-san what's wrong with Neji?" Miko asked. She was wondering what illness Neji could have acquired that needed the best medic-nin in Konoha.

"It's his eyes, when he activated Byakugan earlier his eyes started gushing out large amounts of chakra. I don't know what happened. H-he just started screaming. " Hinata explained with her eyes staring at the floor trying her best to hold back tears that flowed out violently.

"It's not like he's gonna die or anything. Neji's a strong man, something like that won't kill him!" Miko instantly reassured her when she saw the tears starting to form in Hinata's pale eyes. Hinata looked up to Miko and rubbed the tears off her eyes with one hand and smiled. She stood up and headed to the kitchen.

"Miko-san would you like a cup of tea while you wait for Sakura-san?" Hinata asked the blonde who was apparently watching her.

"No thanks, I got to get home now. It's getting late. Oh and give this to Neji for me" Miko said as haded the floweres she had been carrying. She then waved goodbye to the purple haired girl.

A few minutes later

As she walked home she past a library. Pondering a bit she went back and borrowed a cookbook from the library. 'He he, I wonder what the bastard'll like.' Miko thought with a smirk as she walked along the streets of Konoha with the cookbook in front of her face. If anyone she knew saw her, they would mistake her as Kakashi's relative. 'Should I prepare him sushi or grilled beef? Ah, there's so many to choose from.' Miko thought with a smile of an excited newlywed woman. As she was walking along the streets, a few turns here and there she felt an eerie presence watch her from behind. She turned and looked at where she felt the presence. Seeing no one she sighed in relief and turned around once again to head home but stopped when a hooded man appeared in front of her.

"Hey," The hooded man casually said avoiding a right hook then he grabbed her left arm and pulled it behind her and with his free hand he pointed a kunai at her throat threateningly.

"Who're you?" Miko asked cautiously, not knowing the man's intentions she tried her best to push him way but his grasp and the kunai made her change her mind.

"Huh, you can't even recognize? Oh well," the hooded figure asked surprised, deciding to toy with her awhile until she could guess his name. He pushed her into a dark alley, forcing most of his weight on her with his hands pinning hers to the ground ensuring she won't struggle her way out of his grip. He looked back checking if anyone could see them. Satisfied with the results he turned his gaze back onto the girl, impressed by the delicacy of the girl's figure he slipped out a small whistle. He dropped his head closer to the girl and smelled her hair.

'…'

Miko was silent. 'What's this perv doing, it almost looks like he's gonna…' Her thoughts trailed off to two words.

'rape me.'

"No I don't want this!" Miko shouted with fear while trying to break free of the hooded man's grip but her efforts ended in vain when the man quickly took a rope and tied her hands behind her back.

"I didn't want it to end like this but," his voice trailed off. Miko could feel that his was slowly going down from her head to her spine then to her butt smelling her along the way.

"No, please don't, please." Miko pleaded in between sobs, her tears formed droplets of mud on the ground beneath her.

"Don't worry this will be over quickly." He said in a reassuring tone that almost made Miko laugh if not for the fact she was going to be raped. And with a quick pull he slipped her pants down to her knees, revealing her panties and her tanned thighs.

"Please." Miko whispered in a defeated tone. She would lose her virginity to this man, given a choice she would return to being a man and go to Hinata, marry her and live a happy life but it seemed life was too cruel to give her that blessing. She could sense the man slowly nearing her rear, feeling cool breaths tickle her thighs. And with one last struggle of desperation she tried calling out one person she could rely on.

"Sasu-"

"Ah, It seems I was right." She was cut off by the hooded man. "Oh, did you say something?" the man asked as she untied her hands. Miko remained on the ground, confused on what just happened. She sat up slowly and looked straight at the man. She couldn't see his face but she could sense that he was smiling.

'So, the pervert dragged me into the alley to smell my panties?" Miko grimaced, disgusted by the pathetic excuse of a man in front of her.

"Oh so you still can't recognize me eh?" The man asked in a surprised tone. With a small sigh of disappointed he pulled his hood back, showing his face to the girl in front of him. He had spiky brown hair most of which partly covered his eyes due to its length. The corners of his eyes were traced by a thin black line which made him look like a dog and there were red markings on his cheeks that got thinner as it went down.

"K-Kiba?" Miko stuttered in surprise, to which Kiba gave a simple "yo,"

'it was only Kiba.' She thought as her temperature started to go up and her fists started to harden. She stood up with her head facing the floor, which worried Kiba.

"You alri-gah!" Kiba choked as Miko gave him a solid uppercut to the chin sending Kiba flying a few feet backwards.

"What the hell's your problem?" Kiba shouted angrily as he held his aching jaw. He fell flat on his back and to make things worse it felt as though his jaw broke.

"You were going to rape me for crying out loud! How do you think that made me feel?" Miko accused with red puffy eyes.

"No, I wasn't," Kiba said flailing his arms before him in denial. "Did I look like I was?"

"Whatever I'm leaving." Miko said as she picked up the cookbook she dropped earlier and pulled her pants back on.

"Stop, I'm coming with you." Kiba said as he stood up and dusted the dirt off his clothes.

"Why, did you think you I'll let you come with me with that stunt you just pulled off?" Miko asked in amusement.

"No, its cause you forgot to keep your act on," Kiba replied.

It took a few seconds before she registered Kiba's reply. "What do you mean?" Miko asked in a I'm-just-your-average-innocent-girl tone.

"Don't give me that. Besides the moment I saw you in that form I recognized you by your scent. I didn't have any proof though.' Kiba gave a small smile.

"So you sniffed me earlier to prove this?"Miko asked curiously to which Kiba gave an energetic nod. "Then why'd you go smell me down there?"

Kiba's face lit red and a perverted smile appeared on his face which he tried to hide by looking serious, which failed miserably making him look more of a pervert. "W-well I was curious on why you were a girl even though you were not under any genjutsu. So when I smelled you 'down there' It proved that you were a girl," Kiba trailed off for a while.

"and that you were in heat." He said as he fiddled with his fingers, a smile of mischief and sweat signaling nervousness covered his face. Wishing he hadn't just said that he looked up and saw an embarrassed, pissed off woman who was almost on the verge of tears.

"Idiot, you didn't have to tell me that!" Miko said as she slapped him hard across the face. She then ran back to her home clutching the cookbook to her chest shouting the words Kiba, jerk, pervert and rapist causing Kiba to get a few looks from the people that heard the girl's outburst. Thinking his day couldn't get worse rain started to pour down and with a small sigh he ran after the Miko.

Later that night

'BOOM' Sasuke looked out the window of his bedroom as the thunder clapped loudly as the lighting lit the pitch-black night. Rain was pouring down and the wind collided with the walls of his house. Staring at the black sky above him merely put him in a gloomy mood but he was concerned about the girl who was living in the same roof as him.

"Where is she?"He muttered as he went down to the kitchen. He sighed when he saw that his refrigerator was almost empty. He didn't know a thing about cooking but his hunger was killing him. Reaching into a cabinet as he looked for food the doorbell rang, surprising him causing him to hit his head on the cabinet as he rose.

"Miko, where have you been?" Sasuke asked as he opened the door, a little overwhelmed by the force of the wind that came into the door. He saw a brown haired man who wore a mud ridden white tank top with loose grayish blue pants. He supported a girl that wore a jacket with a hood that covered her face. "Kiba, come in" Sasuke said as he helped the man support the girl into the living room.

"Thanks," Kiba said as he helped Miko sit down on the sofa and removed his wet jacket off her.

Sasuke noticed that the two were shaking violently and lent them two dry towels he took as they came in. "Thanks for finding her, Where were you two?" Sasuke asked Miko.

"S-sasuke, h-he knows." Miko said as she shivered.

Sasuke looked steadily at Kiba before proceeding to ask a question. "Since when?'

"I-I'm not really sure myself, now if you excuse me I'm going to wash myself clean now." Miko stated as she pointed to her clothes which were covered in dirt. She then walked out of the living room and proceeded to the bathroom.

"So, how and when did you know?" Sasuke asked the wet and dirty dog boy who was now sitting on his couch.

After discussing about the details on his discovery Sasuke was determined to convince Kiba not to tell as soul about this. "Kiba don't-"

"Tell anyone?" Kiba finished his sentence. "I have no intention to. I consider Naru- I mean Miko to be one of my best friends." Kiba answered matter-of-factly ending their conversation. Minutes passed by as they waited for Miko to finish her bath. Sasuke decided to break the silence

"Who else knows this?"

"Only one."

"Which is?"

"Shikamaru."

"Figures." Sasuke mumbled as he returned to staring blankly into space, Kiba did the same. It was creepy when you know a guy that could predict every move you'll make but it was also relieving to know that he won't do so because he's just a lazy bastard.

After a few more minutes of staring at nothing a voice called out to both of them,

"Kiba, Sasuke. OI!" The call immediately called their attention. In front of them was Miko who was dressed in a towel that was able to cover what was needed to, but amplified her sexiness tenfold causing nosebleeds to both boys.

"Kiba, your turn at the bath." Miko motioned to the muddy boy as she dried her hair with a smaller towel then headed upstairs to her room to clothe herself leaving the boys in the living room with hanging jaws. They sat there for a few minutes until Kiba spoke up

"Sasuke," Kiba gulped as he broke the silence. "How is she?" Kiba asked with a smirk, half-interested, half-amused. "You know in bed?"

"How should I know? She's nothing but a dobe." Sasuke grimaced.

Kiba could not believe his ears. "How can you live with a babe like that and not jump on her?"

"…"

"…"

"I admit that I thought about it but I'd rather not, not now at least." Sasuke said with a mischievous smile that shocked Kiba. "You see the seal I used on Naruto to turn her into that is not a normal jutsu." Sasuke explained. "It last's five years before it disappears. However, during that time all his male characteristics will turn into female ones like personality, likes, reactions etc. 'Miko has already reached her third year and when she reaches her fourth, she'll think like any ordinary girl and when the fifth year ends, he returns to being a man as quick as a second."

Kiba nodded in interest, takng in everything Sasuke told him. "So why not jump on her?" he said playfully.

"We made a deal, if we aren't able to find the cause of his banishment in a limit of four years and six months," Sasuke trailed off a bit and Kiba could see hints of scarlet appear on his face. Seconds had past until Kiba grew impatient and decided to drag Sasuke out of his stance.

"Oi," Kiba nudged Sasuke in his side

"Oh yeah, if within four years and six months we don't find the cause, we'll give up and she'll bear my children." Sasuke sighed as he slumped in the sofa. Kiba gave a small whistle and headed to the bathroom to wash of the mud that covered his body.

Thirty Minutes later

"So what's for dinner?" Kiba barked as he dried his hair with a towel, he wore 'Naruto's' clothes which fit him well.

"Pork chops," Sasuke answered lazily as he watched static on the television. They concluded that the storm would pass in the morning so Sasuke suggested Kiba should stay for the night.

"Yummy," Kiba licked his lips as he sat on a chair sniffing the freshly baked meat in front of him. "Miko you're such a good cook."

"You mean you like it?" Miko asked surprised. "Course I do, the only cook I could think of who could top this would probably be my mum." Kiba snorted as he chewed on his food. He noticed Miko eye him endlessly as he ate and pulled out a tease.

"Sasuke, I envy you to be able to eat and sleep under the same roof as a goddess like this." He seemed to have struck an emotional nerve as Miko's expression saddened and Sasuke's hit guilt as he stood up and went to the bathroom.

With a loud gulp Kiba turned to Miko. "What's wrong?"

"Well I'm happy, you're the first person to acknowledge my cooking skills." Miko smiled. "I wish Sasuke could too." Her face saddened.

'He was right. Naruto is turning into a natural girl.' Kiba thought sympathetically. "Thanks for the meal!" Kiba said as he swallowed his last rice ball. He noticed Sasuke enter the living room once more and noticed a grim expression on his face.

"Hey, where am I going to sleep tonight?" Kiba asked as he drank a glass of water and sat down beside Sasuke.

"Oh yeah that." Sasuke said. With a loud 'Hmm' he thought hard. "It would be bad for me if I let you sleep on this." Sasuke patted the sofa the two of them were sitting on he then looked back at the girl who was watching dishes. "Miko do we have any sleeping bags?"

'That's even worse.' Kiba thought to himself. "You two sleep in separate bedrooms right?" he smirked as he saw two pissed looks concentrate on him. "Since Sasuke's room has a queen-sized bed I'll be sleeping in Miko's room"

He then gave a mischievous look towards Sasuke accompanied by two thumbs up which meant 'Good luck, I'm rooting for you' earning a blush from him and a confused look from Miko. Not wanting any guy going into her room she decided to disagree but before she could even speak Kiba interrupted her.

"You wouldn't want to treat a guest badly now would you?" Kiba said with a smirk.

Defeated, Miko made one last stand. "Kiba, don't you dare take my underwear when I'm gone and don't even try to smell them." She said threateningly.

"So that means I can look at them?" Kiba asked playfully but decided to quit it when he earned an annoyed look from Sasuke. "Alright, alright" He stood up, went upstairs and entered Miko's room. Half-surprised, he saw that it was furnished neatly with orange wallpaper and a pink carpet. He immediately took Miko's style to be one of the effects of the jutsu.

"Dude, I would've been happy to take your place of sheltering Miko if I didn't know you're slowly falling in love with her." Kiba mumbled as he took a glance back before dozing off.

-------------------------

"Hey Sasuke, I'll go ahead, kay?" Miko said as he waved goodbye and climbed the stairs leaving Sasuke to ponder on what might happen if he sleeps with a woman beside him.

Miko closed the lights as she prepared to go to sleep, with a small thud she landed softly on the bed. The night was cold and she thought it best for her to only wear an oversized white top and white panties, she wanted to enjoy the rare cool wind that gently flowed into the room, besides she could probably tease Sasuke with this. After a few minutes of silence she fell asleep.

Shrugging off his nervousness, He climbed the stairs towards his room, labeling the perverted situations he thought of as impossible to happen. With a small sigh he opened the door. Not being able to see a thing he thanked God for not having to deal with a woman. He walked over to his bed and lay down beside Miko who was mumbling something about ramen in her sleep. She seemed so beautiful and he did his best to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Sweet dreams," Sasuke said gently as he kissed her forehead. Before resigning himself to sleep, he fixed his position so that any accidents that may lead to misunderstandings could be avoided tomorrow.

"What a long day." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N:**** Right Sasuke, it was a long day. **

"**YO! The third main character has been introduced, INUZAKA KIBA!!!"**

**Sorry everybody I was supposed to submit this tomorrow if I hadn't noticed that it was already 1 AM. I kept on getting typos with the names and whatnot. I sorry for taking so long too, the inspiration isn't there you know?**

**I'll update as soon as I can**


	4. Ch4: Let the training Begin

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway.**** Some guys here have their names changed.**

**A/N:**** You know, now that I reread my story a couple of times. I figured this can be rated as shoujo. DAMN. I'm a guy! It should've been Shounen! Oh well, I guess my intended readers were women. Hahahaha, A thirteen year-old shoujo writing dude, I mean look at the way I describe stuff, must've come from reading too much romance fics. One more thing, I've noticed I've been putting too much suggested themes, although I do almost come to a point where it starts so I try to stop it as fast as it comes and I mean STOP. It's kinda like Ecchi, you know? Watch some and you'll understand.**

**Sorry I took so long, too many stories planned. At school I write two other fics.**** I'll elongate my fics bit by bit. REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED.**

**BE WARNED: there are a lot of twists and turns to this plot. I won't reveal the pairing just yet.**** Seriously the final pairing is at the last few chapters. : )**

**Edit 6/12/7: I was told that Hinata shot a sadistic look towards Miko. So I was like "Huh, did I write that? lemme check' and poof. See I was supposed to mention that it was Sakura that shot the sadistic look instead I mentioned her as 'she'. Sorry everybody.  
**

"Take care!" Miko yelled as she waved goodbye to a certain dog boy who was riding a fully grown dog.

When he looked back he noticed Sasuke's left cheek incredibly swollen. "See ya!" he yelled as he and Akamaru darted along the busy streets of Konoha.

Heading back to her previous chore of cleaning she felt a hand rest on her shoulder. "Oi, let's get going. I want to know what Sakura has in store for you." Sasuke said with a triumphant grin and with a defeated sigh Miko dressed herself up and prepared for her training session. With a black tank top and her black leather jacket tied at her waist covering most of her orange shorts she matched the equally black wearing Uchiha who instead wore white pants and medical bandages around his arms earning a few whispers from gossipers here and there whispering something that sounds like "cute couple".

Finally reaching the Ichiraku Ramen shop they saw a pink haired girl who tied her hair in a braid dressed in a white coat slowly eating her food while studying a medical chart.

"Sakura-sensei," Miko called out as she ran over to her teacher and ordered two bowls of ramen.

"You're early," Sakura said emotionless as she tucked a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, still examining the medical chart. Taking a quick glance at Miko she noticed a young man coming from behind her. "Sasuke-kun, I didn't know that you were coming!" she beamed as she stood up and hugged Sasuke then shot an evil look towards Miko.

"Sensei, shouldn't we head off to business?" Miko said with twitching eyebrows as she tried to pull Sakura off of Sasuke.

"For once, you're right," Sakura said in a mocking tune. "Meet me at the training grounds 5, 'til then Sasuke-kun." Sakura pecked him on the cheek then walked way leaving a pissed off girl and a blushing boy.

As they sat down and began eating their meals Miko noticed that Sasuke was still blushing with a perverted smile on his face as he cupped the cheek Sakura kissed earlier. "What's with the dumb look?" Miko asked, automatically gaining Sasuke's attention.

"Nothing that concerns you." Sasuke replied as he snapped out of his trance and began slurping his noodles. Miko didn't understand why she felt jealous. Was it because Sakura was able to make Sasuke look like that while she couldn't or was it because Sasuke was thinking of Sakura instead of her? Shrugging off her jealousness by repeating 'He's a bastard, a bastard, a bastard' to herself, she regained her composure and continued munching on her noodles.

Thirty minutes later

"Training ground number five," Miko mumbled as they walked into a forest. The trees there were large, Miko concluded that they've been there for hundreds of years and that disturbed her for the appearance of the forest appeared to be very much like to the one in the Chuunin Exam. "First time I've been here."

"Yo," A voice greeted them. Turning her head to the direction the voice came she saw Kiba sitting on a large root to the far left with two people sitting next to him. She recognized them to be Hinata and Shikamaru.

"They're here!" someone shouted from her right who Miko recognized immediately as Lee and Ten-ten.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miko asked confused.

"Sakura-chan called us!" Lee exclaimed with a thumbs up and a sparkling smile. Unlike back then He wore unusually tight yellow spandex with black leg warmers.

"How are you?" Ten-ten asked. She wore a pink china dress with her hair in two buns. Lee and Ten-Ten are the only two people who befriended her when she first appeared in Konoha as a woman and she considered them her best friends. Miko felt bad though, for she had not told them her real identity.

"Fine," Miko smiled. Then something popped in her head. "Where's Sakura-sensei?" Miko noticed concern starting to form on Ten-Ten's face. She and Neji had been lovers since two years ago,

"She's off to fetch Neji from The Hyuuga's" Ten-Ten sighed.

"How is he?" Miko asked beaming up.

"I'm, not sure." Ten-Ten said as she covered her eyes with her hands and cried. Miko stepped beside her and patted her back.

"Don't worry, if Sakura's bringing him here then I suppose he's okay now." Miko said in a gentle tone. And with a small smile Ten-Ten nodded and headed off to practice with Lee who was doing push-ups as he counted "1453…1454.." how he did it so fast was a wonder to Miko. "Oi," She heard a voice call out. Turning around, she saw Kiba waving his hand, his dog Akamaru being petted by its master, Sasuke observing Lee's training regimen and Shikamaru staring at the clouds.

"What is it," Miko asked who was answered by someone other than Kiba. "How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked in a stoic tone, He stood up and walked over to Miko glaring at her with those lazy bum eyes.

"Fine I guess, why?" Miko asked, apparently confused.

"Have you noticed any changes?" The Nara asked dully as he took out a pad and pen and prepared to take notes. Confused MIko turned to Sasuke and Kiba who noticed her poor face and replied "He knows, dumbass."

After few moments of interrogation, Shikamaru studied his notes briefly and leaned against the root of the tree with a peaceful expression on his face as he returned to his quiet slumber. A tad bit disturbed by the sleeping bum's habit of falling asleep on command she turned back to Kiba who was chewing on a crispy brown biscuit rather happily as he tossed Akamaru his share of the spoils. Intrigued Miko asked the dogboy for a taste to which kiba replied with "Knock yourself out," as he handed her a mouthful.

A few minutes later

"Hey!" A voice cried out to the group from above catching the attentions of the people below. Looking up they could see a pink headed figure in white standing up on a branch waving at them.

"Sorry I'm late, Tsunade-sama asked my help on one of her patients that needed to be tended with surgery." Sakura explained as she stepped of the branch and fell down and with one graceful yet destructive punch to the earth beneath her she safely landed and greeted her fellow shinobi. All could see that she had been carrying a man at her back; Only God knows why he was not awakened by the thundering impact of fist meeting ground.

"Sakura-chan, why did you call us?' Lee asked as he struck out a weird pose. All present were curious as to why Sakura would need a large group of ninja.

Taking a deep breath Sakura answered. "You people are to help me with Miko's punish- erm training." She corrected herself as she settled the man behind her on the ground that they instantly recognized as Neji. He looked the same calm and cool-headed which was surprising since he was wearing a blindfold.

"Sakura-san is Neji-kun better?" Hinata asked Sakura worriedly.While looking innocent to the present people Sakura shot a sadistic look towards Miko sending chills down the mentioned woman's spine. "We'll split into teams. Lee, Ten-Ten and Sasuke you three are grouped with me." Turning around she called to the remaining four. " Kiba and the rest are grouped with Miko." After deciding the groupings Miko shot a question.

"Sakura-sensei, why do they have to train with us?" Miko asked the cherry.

With a brief frown of disappointment Sakura replied. "Ever since the time I've taken you as a disciple you've only been fighting one-on-one. I believe it's time I train you in teamwork." Sakura smiled. "We'll follow the same rules as the one in the third stage of the Chunnin Exam." Sakura explained as the two groups separated and faced each other. Finally taking their battle stances Sakura futher explained the rules.

"Please be serious everyone, Fight as though your lives depended on it."

Kiba was curious as to why Sakura mentioned that specific rule. Everyone present knew shinobi fight to the death. Then it hit him, Miko was known as the newbie apprentice of the second generation Sannin, namely Haruno Sakura, Meaning that Miko was known as a new kunoichi thus concluding that she does not know the shinobi law. Kiba found it ironic that Sakura was going to teach teamwork to a person who practically lived it.

"Oh and one more thing," Sakura added "If we win I get to spend a week as Sasuke's girlfriend. Right, Sasuke-kun?" she said playfully as she glanced back to Sasuke who obviously didn't care.

Miko couldn't accept this but before she could refuse her teacher's challenge Kiba spoke up. "If we win," Kiba paused with a smile that showed his canines "I'll be Miko's boyfriend for a week." He proposed calmly as he laid both of his arms on Miko's shoulders, in a rather… possessive manner. He glanced behind Sakura and noticed that he got the reaction he was hoping for. There behind Sakura was Sasuke, his mouth wide open. The expression on his eyes defined surprise and fury.

"Kiba, what the hell are you thinking?" Miko yelled as she turned around and balled her fists, demanding retribution against the dog boy. Noticing the white on her knuckles Kiba decided to tell the furious vixen his intentions. Dropping his head low enough to reach the girl's ear, "Sasuke'll get jealous, play along," He ushered into the girl's ear before he retreated his head back to its normal state.

It took a few moments before Kiba's explanation registered in Miko's head but when it hit her it was like being struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Sasuke's jealous?" Miko repeated as she looked back and saw a pissed expression etched on the Uchiha's face who, upon noticing her stare turned back into a dull expression. With a wicked smile creeping up onto her face she yelled. "Alright Kiba-kun," She said rather seductively, "Let's win this!"

Once again, Sasuke couldn't bottle his emotions letting out killer intent fueled by jealousy, _'Why is she agreeing to this?'_ he asked himself, completely forgetting that he himself agreed to be Sakura's week boyfriend.

"Agreed, the team who has the most victories wins," Sakura beamed clapping her hands together. "Now let's get started."

As both teams took their stances Shikamaru whispered to Miko's ear. "Considering strength in the groupings we are at a disadvantage, Narut- damn Miko, you're headed up against Sakura. We'll handle the rest." As soon as he finished his sentence Hinata went head to head against Lee, Shikamaru to Ten-Ten and Kiba to Sasuke. Wondering whether they have some sort of plan Miko jumped forward and charged Sakura with a right straight with all her might which was dodged rather easily by the Sannin followed by a sweep kick that was countered by a shockwave, completely knocking her off balance.

'Why?' Miko asked herself as she continued flailing attacks at her teacher. 'How can she dodge me so easily?'

Her process of thought was interrupted by an uppercut to her chin. Fortunately there wasn't any chakra applied to the attack although the power behind Sakura's arm was still amazing. "Hey know, how come you're so slow? If you don't get serious soon I'm going to take Sasuke away from you." Sakura teased playfully, successfully hitting a nerve in the process.

"Why you!" Miko yelled threateningly, changing her combat style a little. She threw a hook to her teacher, putting more speed than power hitting her successfully.

Shocked Sakura hadn't moved a bit, Stunned by the fact that she had let her student hit her. "Damn," Sakura thought "I was supposed to repeat the humiliating torture Tsunade-sama put me through." She was embarrassed of herself.

But an attack like that is not enough.

'huh?' Miko was confused as to why her teacher would daze of like that but it did not matter she had to win. She wanted to win for her sake, if not then Sakura will date Sasuke. What if a romantic relationship grows between the two through her absence? No, she didn't care about him, he's my best friend.

Is he really _just_ a best friend to you? A voice asked.

Well she did like him, I mean those dark eyes and smooth raven hair, it just practically screams for her to come up to him and- wait. 'I'm a guy.' She reminded herself but she still had to win. Sasuke might accidentally spill information. She had to win so that Sasuke would not be seduced by her teacher's acts. Yes and thus go through a week as Kiba's girlfriend. Kiba… he isn't that bad. Although he might be lacking a few manners here and there he was a nice guy, practically clean, Handsome too. "Gah!" Miko practically said as she thumped her head with her hand trying to focus on her situation. Embarrassed that she had been thinking how attractive males were becoming to her she remembered one specific dream she had earlier.

_Flashback_

'_Today, the old woman's cats along the street gave birth today. So CUTE, She even gave me the honor of naming them. Such a kind person…' Miko read aloud as she wrote on her diary. After a few minutes of writing there was a knock on her front door._

"_Just a minute," Miko answered as __she ran down and opened the door. She looked up and saw brown hair that barely covered a handsome man's face. Behind him was a man with raven hair. "Kiba, Sasuke, I didn't expect you t-" She was when Kiba's lips smacked onto hers. Completely taken aback she couldn't move and they stayed like that for minutes._

_Sasuke getting bored walked past them and headed upstairs._

_Regaining her composure she pushed the boy back, "Kiba what are you…" She looked up and saw a warm smile directed to her. It was one of pure love._

_Slowly Kiba picked her up by her thighs and carried her upstairs. After having successfully walked up the stairs she continued walking until he entered a room. As Kiba gently laid Miko on the bed (__**A/N: damn that sounds weird ; ) )  
**__she looked up she noticed Sasuke behind her wearing nothing except a warm smile and boxer shorts and when she looked down she noticed that Kiba also wore next to nothing. But wait, she also was in the same state of undress that she only wore her underwear._

_Strangely, when Kiba slowly slipped her underwear off she didn't want to fight back. She wanted him to continue no, she wanted him to move faster._

_As Kiba positioned himself to express his love to her she whispered. "Kiba-kun, Sasuke-kun, please be gentle," and with a reassuring smile and a slight nod Kiba proceeded._

"_KYAAAAAAAAAH!!!"_

_Eyes closed, Miko instinctively rose but she found she couldn't. She was on her side while a gentle weight slowly retreated from her head. She opened her eyes and saw raven hair and two obsidian orbs rather close to her face. She cocked her head back to get a better look of what was in front of her. She saw a terrified Sasuke, terribly blushing with puckered lips… and a clenched fist? He had obviously just hit her in the head. 'Probably on instinct,' she checked unconsciously_

_She clenched her__ own fist, veins started to show expressing the magnitude of her anger. "Sasuke…"_

"_WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"_

_Flashback end_

'Damnit," Miko cursed in her mind 'Why did he have to wake me up from such a… good dream. Bastard has such bad timing.' She complained as she continued daydreaming.

Regaining her composure long ago, Haruno Sakura was baffled as to why her apprentice just stood there staring into space with a sickly drooling face. Shrugging off the frustration she quickly took the opportunity to tackle and tie her student to a nearby branch.

"Huh?" Confused as to why she was tied to a tree she struck out of her daze noticing the pink haired kunoichi sitting on her belly. "Hey why am I tied up?" Miko yelled as she tried wriggling out of the ropes almost knocking Sakura off balance.

Her reply was short and simple. "You lost."

"How?" Miko shot back.

"You were daydreaming while we fought. You didn't even notice you were tied up even after five minutes of me sitting on you." Sakura pointed out then continued to watch Kiba and Sasuke fighting furiously.

Miko noticed that behind the two mentioned ninja Shikamaru sat beside a tied up a furious Ten-Ten, who would have successfully gotten out of her predicament if it weren't for Shikamaru's shadows. Behind them were two unconscious Lee and Hinata who obviously had undergone a brutal match. Far to their right was a calm Neji, still blind-folded.

"The match rests upon Dog-breath and Sasuke-kun." Sakura spoke out, and then turned to Miko. "Unfortunately, little dog boy here is no match for Sasuke, I mean Sasuke can't lose anymore," She spoke as though this was the truth she had seen from a vision regarding the future, spoken with outmost honest that anyone would've believed her. The two continued to watch on, not knowing the upcoming results of the battle, one hoping for her unclaimed love to win the other not knowing who she wants to win. After a few more minutes everyone knew that the battle was going to reach it end.

Seizing his opportunity Kiba yelled, "AKAMARU NOW!" Through a thick cloud of smoke caused by one of Sasuke's fire jutsus out came Akamaru with teeth bared. It bit Sasuke deep in his left shoulder completely stopping his movements while disabling his ability to dodge.

'Damn!' Sasuke cursed as he saw Kiba close in to deliver his final blow. "FANG FRENZY!" Kiba roared as he charged on all fours. He jumped and with one motion he started spinning incredibly fast with teeth and fingertips ready to pierce their target. And with a direct hit he knocked Sasuke out cold.

All watched in silence. Hinata and Lee woke up from their sleep, Shikamaru released Ten-Ten from the ropes and Sakura did the same. Miko's first reaction was to stand up and run over to the pile of debris, when she got there she saw that Sasuke's only wound was the shoulder bite. She then examined Kiba who was panting profusely. Whatever the attack was he used almost all of his chakra; it was weird that he didn't do much damage with it.

With a deep breath Kiba flung his arms in the air, "HELL YEAH!" He yelled victoriously. He immediately shot his head downwards looking at the blonde straight in the eye. "WE WON!" Miko, unable to say anything only managed to stare back at the brown haired boy.

Kiba wanted to brag about his victory with the Uchiha to everyone he knew but first things first, he was going to have to confirm his victory with the judge. "Oi, Sakura?" He asked as he looked around. "Where are you?"

"Damnit, that hurt." Sasuke grunted as he sat up and slowly started to stand. With a defeated look he turned to Kiba with his hand in mid-air. Kiba noticed this and shook his hand.

Sasuke let out an irritated hmph "Nice move." And with that being said he walked off.

"What a freaky dude." Kiba noted as he watched the Uchiha head back into the village.

"Well then, we'll be going now." Shikamaru nodded a goodbye and motioned for Lee to help guide Neji while Hinata followed shortly.

Watching the four walk away Kiba thought it was finally time to claim his prize. "Hey Miko, for a seven days I'm officially your boyfriend." Kiba snickered at her.

Blushing madly she tried delaying the event, no matter how tempting it seemed to be. "Kiba let's start tomorrow, 'kay?" She proposed trying to sound casual. Fortunately it worked, Kiba bought her excuse and with one friendly wave he walked off the woods with Akamaru tailing him.

"Kay, gotta find Sakura-chan." She too soon took off into the city.

A few kilometers in front of her Kiba started a conversation Akamaru. "You know I really should bring more dog biscuits, Miko really liked it."

------------------------------

"Where is she?" Miko pouted as she ran the second time around Konoha. Two days of running can really tire out a woman. She stopped near a tree and sat under its shade. With fully stretched leg's she wanted to rest a little until she remembered one little spot she didn't check.

-----------------------------

Sasuke heard sobs and sniffs near the bridge where Team 7 usually hanged out. He proceeded further and found what he was looking for. On the bridge he saw Sakura kneeling with her hands covering her face. Sasuke immediately ran next to her, concered for his friend. "Sakura what's wrong?"

"W-when you and K-k-kiba were about to finish the fight," She sobbed once more. "I n-n-noticed that it looked exactly like how N-n-n-… he died back then." Sakura was unable to say his name, the one who cheered her up during the most tragic times with his genuine smile. After a moment of silence Sakura started crying once more.

"Sakura were you there when he died." Sasuke asked. Although he knew _he_ was alive he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"N-not exactly, I was there when he was," Sakura paused, at confusion on how to explain the event. Sasuke understood this of course, as he saw that the fellow Konoha ninjas' treatment to Naruto was downright brutal. "when he was assaulted when the ninjas retreated they took me back to the village by force. I tried to fight back but I was outnumbered. I can recall hearing him moan in pain," Once again Sakura esumed her grieving.

"Then there's still a possibility he's alive," Sasuke started immediately pausing the woman's cries.

"What?"

"He's probably alive. I mean, he has an abnormally fast regeneration rate. My chidori couldn't even finish him off when we fought at the Valley of the end." Sasuke chuckled briefly when he remembered that battle.

Sakura stood up and as she slowly tried easing her heart rate she looked up with a straight face and said, "Kiss me,"

Sasuke just stood there, trying to absorb what hit him. When he did however he realized the situation he was in. Turning down an emotionally depressed woman would hit his conscience so bad Itachi would finally be disappointed in him in something else besides lack of power. "Hey, you know—It's just- uh, I mean-" Sasuke started babbling out random excuses trying to think of the best one that wouldn't hurt Sakura.

"I don't want to lose anyone anymore!" Sakura yelled as tears started flowing down her eyes. "Sasuke, please just kiss me." She begged as she closed her eyes and gently parted her lips

Not wanting to further depress the girl he lowered himself and slowly closed in to the girl. Tucking a few loose strands of hair behind her ears, Sasuke noticed her untouched pink lips and wondered how soft they were. He closed his eyes and a few moments later their lips met. The kiss that was supposed to be nothing more than a peck turned into something much more passionate. Engulfed in the deep kiss the two did not notice someone watch them from the distance.

-----------------------------

"This place brings memories." Miko reminisced as she walked on the path that led to the bridge which had been the meeting place of the former Team 7 a few years back. "It's so nostalgic its getting creepy." Miko laughed as she finally reached a thin wall of trees lightly covering the bridge. She moved forward only to stop when she heard sobs emanating from the mentioned place. Careful in moving forward and sure enough that she could remain unnoticed she pressed onward. She saw two figured standing on the middle of the bridge. She squinted trying to see past a light mist caused by the river below. What she saw only made her heart break. Sasuke and Sakura were locked in a tight embrace kissing each other passionately, their arms around each other, both wanting to kiss deeper. Tears started dripping flowing from her eyes.

"No, I should be happy for them." Miko managed to say in between sobs, roughly rubbing her tears off with her tank top.

Sasuke slowly pulled away from the kiss, a small line of saliva connecting their lips. Sasuke continued to observe the now-smiling woman in front of him until he noticed a faint chakra signature slowly growing. He turned around only to see trees, water and mist.

…

-----------------------------

"Let's see, first off we'll go to The Sakura flowers have a nice meal, then" Kiba planned his future date as well as how he would spend his time with her. Kiba congratulated himself. First off he granted Miko's wish of getting Sasuke away from Sakura's clutches secondly, he managed to get a date with Miko. It was practically killing two birds with one stone. As he walked his way home alone since Akamaru grew tired of waiting for his master to go out of a women's shop. As Kiba started daydreaming on what perverted possibilities might occur, someone crashed into him hard, the force of the impact pulling him off the ground. Before he complained he decided to look down just to know who he was yelling at. Much to his surprise Miko was burying her face on his jacket crying away. He could slowly feel the moisture reach his chest, "Miko, what happened?"

Miko looked up and saw concern etched onto Kiba's face. "It's nothing important; can I ask you a favor?" Miko asked.

"Yeah,"

"Can I spend the night at your house?" Miko asked. Kiba thought about this for a moment and chose the right thing to do. "Yeah,"

Minutes later they arrived at Kiba's house. Miko quietly sat down on Kiba's three person sofa later followed by a dressed Kiba who brought tea. As Kiba sat down he looked at Miko who was staring at her tea, waiting patiently for the young girl to speak up and when she didn't he decided to lay the question on the table. "It's about Sasuke isn't it?" He stated calmly.

Miko fidgeted a bit before talking "How'd you know?" she asked weakly, still interested at the warm cup of tea in front of her.

Kiba smiled softly before replying. "You live at his house. If you don't want to stay there something must've happened between the two of you."

Miko started crying once more, unable to keep her emotions bottled up she turned to Kiba and hugged him tightly "Sasuke," She wailed as tears fell onto Kiba's shirt. Acting instinctively, Kiba returned her embrace as he let Miko pour her emotions. "h-h-he, he kissed Sakura and I wanted to t-t-tear Sakura to shreds. M-m-make her feel the pain I felt when I watched both of them make out."

"Don't worry I'm here for you,"

She looked up and saw a warm smile directed to her, remembering her dream she wondered if it would play out exactly as it did then. She closed her eyes and quickly shot forward and kissed Kiba who was taken by surprise. She landed on top of him, in a position so awkward that she was on his lap. Much to her relief Kiba didn't show any signs of wanting her to stop. She wanted to go further so far that she stripped her top off and unhooked her bra then took Kiba's right hand and pulled it on her chest.

Kiba just sat there, gazing at the topless woman that sat on his lap. He liked her, but he wanted to know for sure if he wanted this. Slowly he took off his shirt and looked at the expression on the woman on top of him. She was smiling, unfortunately since Kiba was going to have to delay this… event. He quickly wore the shirt onto Miko, who at this time was greatly confused causing him to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Miko asked with a cute pout.

"Let's take our relationship slowly 'Kay? I don't want you to suddenly regret it if we did it." Kiba said as he scratched the back of his head. He slowly picked up the girl by her thighs and sat her next to him. "I'm going to up to sleep now; your room is at the first door to your left upstairs." He said as he stood up and walked away.

"Hey Kiba," Miko called him. Kiba stopped and looked back, "Yeah?"

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

Kiba gave a lot of thought into this but when he saw the hopeful expression on her face he just couldn't deny. "We're just sleeping, 'kay?"

"Sure," Miko replied as she stood up and followed him to his room.

**A/N: Yeah, I had a lot planned out here. But it seems that this story might last 15 chapters. Damn! I'm so excited to write the sequels teaser. Too bad I can't until I finish this lol.**

**Once Again I mention that reviews will be appreciated. Critique or Compliments I gladly accept.**

**I'll update as soon as the story pierces my mind like a bullet hitting paper.**


	5. Ch5: Secrets we conceal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Some characters have their names changed, that's the only thing so far.**

**A/N: New more people introduced. Who? Read along and find out!!! I noticed Kiba's acting like a peacemaker.**

**Windows Vista crashed. Lost me Windows Office. Need to reinstall every program. Enjoy everybody!**

**I'm studying Japanese! Woot. Might have trouble memorizing verbs though. Note I've started putting foul words here and there. I try to keep only in rages and only when necessary.**

It's been four days since Sasuke had last seen Miko. He was really worried when he didn't return home at the first night. The very next day he looked for her at the most likely spot she'll be, Kiba's house. When he arrived there he asked Kiba on the whereabouts of the blonde. Kiba merely replied "Haven't seen her since we parted after the battle." He had his suspicions, but he still had his pride and would not allow himself to be embarrassed voluntarily if he searched through Kiba's house and found nothing. All of the people he asked were clueless and when asked would reply with, "Don't know, did you two fight or something?"

Now as he sat under the shade of a tree he thought once again where Miko could be. Looking around he noticed golden locks enter a restaurant nearby. He quickly stood up and ran over with the intention of dragging her back home. When he opened the sliding doors of the famous Oishii Kioku Restaurant he saw Kiba who was accompanied by Shikamaru at the far corner of the room.

"Where is she?" demanded Sasuke as he banged his fists on their table, spilling noodle soup rice balls and the like all over splattering Kiba and Shikamaru all over.

"She who?" Kiba asked as he tried to wipe himself with a handkerchief.

"Don't fool around! Where is she where's Miko?" Sasuke roared as he grabbed the front of Kiba's shirt lifting him off the ground a bit. A few customers started whispering.

"Miko, why what happened to her?" Kiba asked as he looked down at the Uchiha who was lifting him inches of the ground.

"Don't give me that crap I saw her, she came here and – Look! There she is." Sasuke noticed a blonde girl with her back to him talking to the register. He immediately walked over and grabbed the woman's shoulder and forcefully turned her face to face to him only to find out that the woman was…not Miko

"W-W-Who?" The woman managed to spit out while she endured the pain inflicted on her shoulder.

"Sorry" Sasuke apologized as he let go of her shoulder then sighed. As he walked out of the restaurant he stopped briefly then said "Kiba, if you find Miko, inform me immediately." He left the restaurant with a depressed look on his face he stared at the sky. "Where are you?"

The shop owner along with Kiba tried to calm the customers down, both apologizing for what just happened. As Kiba walked by the storeroom he whispered "You can come out now." The door of the storage room opened and out came a relieved Miko.

"Why won't you talk to him?" Kiba asked concerned as the two of them sat with Shikamaru.

"Why should I?" Miko defended as she folded both arms to her chest.

"Just because I'm your boyfriend for three more days doesn't mean you can't stay at your real boyfriend's hous-" Kiba was cut off by a furious Miko who banged her fists onto the table earning a few stares and fearful expressions from the nearby crowd.

"He's not my boyfriend!" Miko said in a hushed tone.

"You like him don't you?" Kiba teased.

"Well, yea- Hey wait a minute!" Miko stopped herself much to Kiba's disappointment although he did get what she was about to say.

"So you do like him?" Kiba asked concerned.

Miko frowned at Kiba, and then sighed when she remembered that Kiba was one of the few people who were similar to her, this time personality-wise. "He likes Sakura."

"Oh," Kiba said, remembering that Sasuke broke her heart when he kissed Sakura. He decided to drop the subject and return to his meal. In a way he felt somehow relieved.

"Hey now, are you relieved that you have a chance with me because he has no interest in me," asked Miko half-offended half-teasing.

"Well, yea- Hey wait a minute!" Kiba slipped the same way the blonde did earlier.

----------------

With nothing to do as they exited the restaurant Shikamaru left the group saying that a certain troublesome woman came to see him and the weird thing about it was that he was smiling as he mentioned the woman. Kiba and Miko headed to the Hokage's tower to accept a few random D missions as a way to kill time. Miko told Kiba that she wouldn't accompany him inside and would wait just outside the Hokage's building. After signing five documents containing information on genin-type missions and answering a few questions as to why a chunnin would want to do_ these_ hellish missions Kiba went down and greeted Miko. "Hey,"

"So what do we do?" Miko asked as she pointed at the parchments that Kiba was holding.

"Let's see," Kiba said as he browsed through the files, "We'll babysit that's and that's the last I'll want to do, we have three owners who want their dogs walked and a cat that needs to be caught," Kiba said with a smile as he planned on how he should torture the mentioned cat.

"Let's walk the dogs first," Miko suggested as she noticed Kiba's sadist nature push out as he mentioned 'catching the cat.' Much to her relief Kiba agreed saying that dogs was his specialty.

---------------

The sun was setting as the two were resting at a park seated on a bench near the few children that remained to play. The sight of the group of boys relaxing at the nearby sandbox reminded the two of their childhood at Konoha Academy, most of it was fond memories when _Naruto_, Chouji, Kiba and Shikamaru would cut classes and bum out at some random place. The two suddenly burst out laughing getting confused looks from the group of boys in the sandbox who returned to their mounds of sands just as fast as they were interrupted.

"Hey Kiba, do you remember when we put chili peppers into Chouji's bag of chips when we were kids," Miko asked grinning.

"Yeah, I recall him mouthing water, I remember that his throat was completely dry," Kiba laughed

"And that time when we doodled on Shikamaru's face when he fell asleep watching clouds," Miko mentioned while laughed.

"Yeah that was priceless, he was walking around the village with those doodles on his face and he didn't even notice it 'til he got ho-" Kiba stopped when he realized that he and Miko was practically nose to nose.

"Sorry," Both quickly apologized in harmony. The two avoided each other's eyes for a while in what seemed to be an awkward silence until Miko spoke up. "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Yesterday?" Kiba asked dumbly as he scratched the back of his head.

"You know when I tried to seduce you," Miko pointed out as she lit a deep crimson, "I wasn't thinking rationally at the moment, all I wanted was to get rid of the pain,"

Kiba looked at the emotionally depressed girl as she twiddled with her fingers. With a slightly hurt smile Kiba asked "This means we're over, doesn't it?"

"I'm sorry Kiba, if there's anything I can do to make it up for you," Miko apologized as she bowed her head in shame

"Don't worry about it," Kiba smiled reassuringly as he waved one hand in an attempt to shrug off the uneasiness in the air, "Always knew I never had a chance," he chuckled briefly before continuing, "There is one thing you can do for me _Naruto,"_

"Anything,"

"For my sake and yours," He smiled brightly, "Confess to Sasuke,"

"What? I know but I-" Miko managed to spit out before getting cut off by Kiba.

"Please, I can't take it anymore," Kiba pleaded, "I l-l-l-love you and you love Sasuke, if it comes to this I'll settle with you being the happiest you can be, so please, confess now," Kiba muttered before returning to his usual toothy smile.

"Okay, I promise I'll go back and confess to him," Miko grinned, "Thanks Kiba,"

"Nah, don't worry about it anymore, _Naruto_" Kiba waved his hand to dismiss the subject, "I'll never enter a relationship again, I suck at the subject" The two broke out into laughter clutching their chests in an attempt to ease the pain building in their ribcages, that was until they wished they never had spoken of this.

"Was everything you two said all true?" a cracking voice whispered behind them.

Anxiety gushed into them as they turned to identify their eavesdropper. They didn't need to squint into the back of the trees to see their listener for she walked to them voluntarily. With pale white eyes and long lavender hair flowing freely down her back she sat between the two who were completely motionless. "Excuse me?" Hinata waved both of her hands in front of their faces in an attempt to bring them back to their senses.

"Hinata!" The blonde and the dog-boy cried in unison, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking home when I saw Miko-ch- I mean Naruto-chan here," Hinata corrected herself in a teasing manner, "I wanted to return the favor for the bouquet of flowers she left for Neji-nii."

"How is he?" Kiba asked. Hinata smiled "Neji-nii can see again and is feeling much better; although there's an unrecognizable flaw in his left eye he doesn't spill chakra when he activates Byakugan." Miko and Kiba actually high-fived when they heard the news and they forcefully engaged Hinata in a group hug, luckily they weren't able to choke her to death.

"Now back to the subject," Hinata puffed as she broke away from the friendly manner of choking, "Miko-chan you are Naruto aren't you?" Miko looked to Kiba for assistance though he wasn't much help as he was panicking all the same. "Hinata, You're mistaken we were just talking abou-"

"NO LIES," Hinata roared with the deadliness only a true Hyuuga could attain but her rage died down as fast as it rose and was replaced by crushing aura of grief, "Naruto you left me, even if you tried to kill the Hokage you should know that I always have your side,"

"Hinata…" Miko whispered as guilt pierced her straight in the chest, "Kiba let's fill her in,"

Kiba groaned, "Well, know that she knows we might as well tell her everything," Kiba slumped his shoulders in defeat, for the next few hours they explained every bit of detail concerning Miko's condition, leaving a very dumbfounded Hinata.

When all facts reached her brain successfully, she started apologizing profusely in a deep bow to Miko, "I'm so sorry for doubting you,"

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, no harm done," Miko replied sweetly. Hinata slowly raised her head and sighed in relief, "Thank goodness, but Naru- Miko-chan from what I've heard are you turning gay?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Miko yelled as she stood up from her seat with a clenched fist in the air. Kiba laughed evilly, "Yeah, are you turning gay?" Kiba asked with a grin. Miko charged towards Kiba nailing him successfully to the ground, "You idiot, I'm a man and day by day I'm slowly changing into a woman and to top it off I'm starting to have feelings for that bastard, how do you think that makes me feel?"Miko yelled as she punched Kiba repeatedly on the face, it took the full power of Hinata to successfully haul Miko off of Kiba.

After successfully closing the chakra nodes in Miko's thighs and shoulders she completely disabled her. HInata slowly dragged her up and settled her on the bench,

"Sorry, I guess I was quite a jerk," Kiba apologized. He once again sat beside the blonde, "I dunno what it's like to be a woman so I really can't say anything," Kiba paused with a sigh, "One thing you should know though, is that you'll lose him to some other girl if you keep your feelings hidden," Miko stared at him, all he said was all true. She had better act now or she'd lose her love to Sakura. That is if she hadn't taken him already. "Thanks,"

"Wow, Kiba-kun can relate to girl problems," Hinata exclaimed happily leaving a speechless Kiba as his face fell. Hinata turned to Miko once more. "Go now, and apologize to Sasuke-kun properly okay?" She said gently as she treated her limp arms and legs. With a small nod Miko waved goodbye and ran off to the distance. Once she was out of sight Hinata spoke up, "I still love Naruto-kun, you know,"

Kiba's head shot up at this remark. In all truth he had to agree to her statement and. "Me too, Miko that is," Kiba replied. Satisfied with the boy's reply Hinata beamed, "Hey Kiba, let's see if we can win her heart back," She trailed off for a bit looking at the silver ring on her left ring finger, "Even if I told her to apologize to that man I still wish he loves me, but nonetheless I'll respect her decision," Kiba noticed the Hyuuga's unhappy expression but before he could speak the girl ran off, "We got a deal then, no cheating now!" Hinata yelled as she disappeared through the darkness.

'Darkness?' Kiba noticed that his surroundings were nearly pitch-black only to be lighted by the streetlamps. 'I've been here that long?' Instantly remembering his pet dog Akamaru he rushed home hoping not to anger man's best friend.

Unaware to them there was another person who witnessed and heard the conversation. 'Interesting,' the figure mused to himself as he opened one eye revealing a threateningly crimson eye. He got up from his seat on the branch of a tree just a few feet away from the bench and patted the dirt of his clothes. "I better inform the Kazekage of this I guess, There are far too many questions even my mind can't comprehend."

---------------

"1….2…3" Miko whispered as she braced herself for what may happen when she rings the doorbell.

-Buzzzzzz- went the bell. There was neither reply nor sounds coming from inside the room. A bit annoyed by the deafening silence she decided to ring the bell once more, only to be shocked by the instant answer. "Go away," A gloomy voice she recognized as Sasuke grumbled from inside.

"Sasuke it's me," Miko replied worriedly. Almost instantly the door swung open and out came Sasuke who immediately pulled Miko inside. He kept tugging her inside the dimly lit living room and threw her to the sofa.

"Where have you been?" Sasuke roared as Miko slowly settled herself on the sofa.

Shaken by the Uchiha's fury she couldn't help but stutter. "I-I-I stayed at K-Kiba's house," Furious, Sasuke couldn't help but hurl curses at her. "Why," He asked, "Why did you leave without notice, don't you know how worried I was?" He grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her furiously. "How could you give yourself to that stupid dumbass of a person huh?" Miko started crying but Sasuke continued. "You gave away your virginity didn't you? Don't you know that once you do you're stuck in that form forever? You stupid sl-"

"Why?" Miko shakily cut him off. "Why are you even worried that I went to his house?" Her voice grew louder by the second. "Why do I need your permission to go to where I please? Why do think I gave myself to him like some sort of prostitute and more importantly why do you even care?"

Her outburst completely stunned Sasuke. "Why?" he muttered frustrated. "It's because I care for you!" He yelled out loud. It was Miko's turn to be taken aback. She drew in closer, mere inches separated their faces apart. She craved for his lips but she would have none of this. She would make him taste her pain. "Then tell me, why did you kiss Sakura?"

Sasuke was dismayed by her accusation. "Kiss her? I-I didn't k-"

"Don't lie to me." Miko growled threateningly. "You were kissing her on the bridge by the river after we finished the group training." She pushed him hard, almost causing him to lose his footing. "You're the idiot here, I hate you!" Miko yelled. She darted out of the room and headed upstair seek for refuge on her bedroom. Sasuke remained motionless. He continued to stare at the pathway she ran off to for the remainder of the night.

---------------

"Gaara," The elite sand ninja known as Kankurou said as he called the Kazekage's attention. "What is it?" Gaara replied emotionlessly as he worked on his paperwork. "Someone wants to speak to you," Gaara nodded in approval and Kankurou stepped aside to reveal a cloaked man whose face was covered by a wide straw hat. The only visible part of his face was one red eye.

"May I ask why with the secrecy, whoever you are?" Gaara asked in his terrifyingly emotionless tone, a hint of sheer terror emanated from his voice. The cloaked man merely chuckled. "Now now, I bear no ill intentions toward the sand village. All I'm here for is to pass information."

Gaara eyed the man before replying. "The catch?"

"You're going to have to do me a favor," The man said bluntly. Gaara observed him carefully _'What could it be that would make him so sure of himself?'_ he wondered. After carefully thinking and rethinking his decision he gave his answer.

"Proceed."

**A/N: It's been a real bad week for me. My batchmates laugh at me behind my back, my classmates as well, Heck I don't even know who to trust anymore. My worst nightmare has come true. Some jackass has been spreading a rumor about me being gay. And I know the jackass's name. Can't decide whether to punch him or not.**

**Regarding the chapter, truly sorry for not updating. Like I said bad week, I've made a FFVII and a FFX-2 crossover. Genderbender(again!?) and timetravel genre. Altered stories. Never did get to play seven. No romance, just full humor.**


	6. Ch6: A Flash of Red

**Disclaimer: Simply put, I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N: Truly, after a long rest bright ideas seem to hammer you on the head as you stop to think about everything you've missed. I will introduce a new character. Read to find out who hehehehe.**

**I'm bad at making Japanese names. Pardon me.**

Days have passed and no words were spoken between the two. To Miko it was like Sasuke didn't exist. Sasuke on the other hand felt too ashamed to approach her and whenever she came into the same room as he, he would make haste with whatever he was doing and rush out. They would act like nothing was wrong but anyone who would accompany one of them would feel the uncomfortable aura enveloping them. Because of this no one dared to ask what the problem was, Sakura on the other hand had the guts to speak out during one of her students training in the morning.

"Hey blondie, what's with the icy mood?" Sakura asked bluntly dressed in her daily white coat as she approached her student who was resting by the river after a long day's training. The blonde merely ignored her and continued twirling her finger into the flowing stream. Impatience getting a hold of her Sakura spoke out once more, "Speak when I talk to you."

"Get away from me." Miko murmured unusually dressed in an orange shirt and black pants. Unsure of what she said, Sakura tried to clarify it. "What?" Sakura asked threateningly. Slowly the blonde stood up, and with enraged eyes walked over to her teacher and slapped her hard across the face. "I said get away from me!" She started to yell as she attempted to further smack Sakura, "I don't know why I bother coming here anymore. Just being near you makes me sick. I don't need your lessons, your training and especially you!"

"What's with that attitude?" Sakura roared as she rubbed her swollen left cheek. "Don't you dare talk to me in that manner, I don't know what's going on between you and your boyfriend but don't throw your anger on the villagers." However Sakura got an unexpected reaction. Miko laughed. And as she laughed hysterically Sakura couldn't help but freeze because of the girl's unstable emotional state.

"Sasuke? My boyfriend?" Miko managed to say between laughs. When she finally calmed down from her hysterical burst of laughter she looked down into the river, admiring the steady flow of the stream. "I love him you know. I wish I could be with him forever cuddled in his arms." Blushing a bit she added, "be the mother of his children, you know."

"I thought you two were in a relationship, so why not?" Sakura asked rather impatiently. Immediately Miko stood up and started to walk away but stopped briefly. "There are... plenty of reasons. For one, I know you are in love with him, and I think he is in love with you too."

Sakura's thinking returned to the event nights ago. "What makes you so sure of that?"

Miko looked back; a red fire gleamed threateningly in her eyes. "I saw you two kissing on the bridge. How could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend?" And with a flash of red, she was gone leaving behind a breathtaking aura.

Sakura's body shook from the invisible force that emanated from her ex-student immediately after her departure. Her body was unable to handle the crippling fear and thus she fell to her knees. "W-w-what was that?" She stammered as she slowly managed to get to her feet.

---------------

"Yo!" Kiba greeted as he ducked to avoid a few feet of plywood being carried by a carpenter as he crossed the street walking towards a certain raven haired girl.

"Good morning." Hinata replied courteously with a nod as moved to make more space for the newcomer. "Good thing Shino ain't here," Kiba said with a grin, "For I carry the scent of pesticide." Though his statement confused the woman, she decided to turn the topic to more pressing matters at hand. "Kiba-kun," She called his attention. "Sasuke and Miko-chan seem to be fighting again." Her words didn't seem to surprise Kiba, but his face wore an expression of concern. "What a couple." He complained with a sigh, luckily he noticed a mischievous expression in the Hyuuga's eyes. "If you're planning to take Miko's heart, I won't take any part of it. I'm through with this love triangle." He tried to lie to himself although in his heart he was feeling that he needed to know for sure, whether or not Miko was his truly beloved.

Displeased with his answer Hinata scowled. "Kiba you should at least give it a try-" She was cut off by a sudden burst of fear. Every inch of her body trembled as she felt a demonic aura present itself to the village of Konoha. The leaves rustled as the cold wind blew violently at the two. Shaken both looked at each other in hopes of an answer to the sudden outburst of demonic chakra. "Kiba, let's find Sasuke and Miko before anything else happens." Hinata said. They collected themselves and ran around the panicking village of Konoha, in search of the blonde and the raven.

----------------

"Miko..." Sasuke whispered as he woke up to the violent shockwave of brute demonic chakra. In reflex he got out of his house and darted to the source of the wave.

----------------

Silence filled the Kazekage's office as Kankurou and Gaara were stunned by the cloaked man's information. "I cannot understand the Hokage's actions. She could have dismissed the assassination attempt as a lie, why banish Naruto?" Gaara asked as he coiled his hands together, watching the cloaked figure with curiosity.

"That is exactly what I want to find out," the cloaked man replied. "I want _you_ and your ninja to strike Konoha and kidnap the Hokage."

"Are you mad?!" Kankurou bellowed as he banged his fist on Gaara's oak dest. "Why would we want to provoke hostility between an allied country?" The man looked at him with pity, pity that he couldn't understand the importance of this request. "Do you not want to satisfy your curiosity as to how the Hokage reacts, why the haste to outcast their strongest ninja, the pride of Konoha, Naruto?" His statement managed to shut Kankurou up. In defeat the Sand-nin massaged his forehead in frustration as he tried to ease the pain caused by all the information shoved into his head.

"And to you Gaara," He said as his red-eye stared at the Kazekage, "Do you not want to save your friend? The only one who has truly experienced the hardships you yourself have passed?"

Gaara tried to think rationally at the moment. Although his face didn't show it he was excited. He was finally able to meet his friend whom he thought was on the run for a crime he committed, that his friend was well and with one decision he makes this could be possible. He tried to keep his composure cool and his voice in check and with a nod, he agreed. "We strike Konoha a week from now; I will need to inform the villagers." Pleased, the man nodded and prepared to leave. But before he could take his stance of departure Gaara interrupted him. "You said something was different about Naruto that he changed. Is this true?" His voice revealed the scent of curiosity, something that was rare for the monotone Kazekage.

The man's crimson eye made a smile as a responsed to the question. "You'll just have to find out for yourself." And with a whirlwind of crimson leaves he disappeared without a trace, even the red blood leaves dissipated into thin air,

"Gaara..." Kankurou muttered as he watched his little brother from behind_. 'Temari_ _would probably break from the news, She'll be forced to attack the village of that lazy bum. Damn Gaara, I hope you will reconsider your decision.'_ He thought in silence as he grimaced on the events to come.

------------------

Cries of children could be heard as the demonic chakra whirled around the village of Konoha. Even at the earliest hour of the morning all of the present jounin did their best to locate the source of the awakening with the thought that the demon child has returned . But since the Kyuubi's chakra seemed to envelop the entire village of Konoha, it seemed that the mass of chakra spawned everywhere that not even the combined forces of the Elite Jounin and the ANBU could locate the Kyuubi's vessel. Kiba zoomed around the rooftops of Konoha searching for Miko's scent, a few minutes ago Akamaru had just split up with him, in an attempt to reach the blonde before any other ninja could locate her. The thought of Miko being exposed to the public, revealed that 'he' was currently a woman and upon within minutes of this news being spread upon the public, her purity would be defiled before her execution. Kiba suddenly had the urge to kill any living being that would even think of harming Miko. He stopped to an abrupt halt in a secluded street lit by nothing but the moon above. He wanted to scream her name hear, hear her voice and come to her aid. As he was traversing in his thoughts he failed to notice a certain girl walk up to him.

"Kiba?" She whispered. Kiba turned around immediately, hoping that whoever called him was Miko. To his disappointment it was only pale white eyes that greeted him. "Have you found her?" Hinata asked. Kiba shook his head. A silence fell over them, both unable to move for they knew not what action to take.

Kiba started towards the heavens and watched the stars twinkle above them. "Do you think she's alright?" Kiba murmured so silently that Hinata barely managed to hear him. Hinata wasn't so sure herself, but she knew she had to keep her hopes up. "Kiba let's continue looking for her, I believe that even if the ANBU manages to find her I doubt that they would be able to lay a finger on her." She said with a smile. Kiba's worries went away with that statement and he cheered up right away. He was about to stand up when he saw a figure run up to them. "Hey isn't that Sasuke?" Hinata turned her head around and saw a black clothed figure run up to them.

Sasuke stopped before them, panting heavily he swiped a bead of sweat of his brow. "Have you guys found Miko?" The two looked at each other then back to Sasuke, and with worried faces they shook their heads in shame. "We're still looking for her but we're completely clueless right now, How about you?"

The worry on Sasuke's face was so visible it was like it was carved there. "I still haven't found her too, but there's still one place I'm willing to bet." Upon hearing this Kiba immediately stood up. "Where?"

"It's on a bridge up on a hill, I was afraid Kakashi would have spotted her, but I haven't seen him at all these past few weeks. Let's not waste anymore time!" The two nodded and the trio instantly ran up the road hoping that they weren't too late to save their friend and love from whatever danger she's currently in.

-----------------

Miko bit her tongue and tried hard not to scream as a furious pain drew a spiral across her belly. Tears slid down her face as she endured the pain that circled her body. In search for comfort she clutched her stomach desperately trying to ease the pain. She opened her eyes and noticed that red chakra was flowing violently out of her. She dreaded ever being alive. She wanted to die now. She lost everything. Who would mourn for her?

Unable to handle the throbbing in her belly she was about to let out a shriek of pain until the pain suddenly vanished. She felt her stomach and felt her sweat cover her smooth skin. She looked around. She was lying on the grounds surrounded by fallen leaves and torn pieces of clothing. It was dark only the dim light of the moon was able to shine her surroundings enough that she could see she could hear the peaceful symphony of nature around her. To her right she saw the bridge of Team 7. _'How did I get here? Did I faint?' _she asked herself as she recalled her outburst with her teacher.

"Suprisingly, you didn't" A cool yet rough voice growled from behind her. In surprise she jumped up and turned around and saw a young man who looked to be in his twenties looking at her with a smirk apparently pleased that he guessed what was on her mind. His hair was of a fiery red, spiked back leaving only a few strands of hair in the front of his handsome face. What was weird about this man was not that he was naked. Miko was troubled as to why she wasn't bothered about this fact. Maybe she was used to this because of her previous gender? Shaking away the thought of 'parts' she quickly took notice of his ears, there were two fox ears at each side of his head. And at his rear were nine long, glorious fox tails.

"No way!" Miko exclaimed as she covered her mouth with her palms in disbelief. The man retorted with an amused smile. "Yes way." Miko looked down at her stomach the spiral seal was gone. She stood up and ran towards the stream. She looked at her reflection. The whisker marks were gone. The man noticed this. "You know," he said, "I'm curious as to why they didn't notice you with those birthmarks on your face. Konoha has the world's really stupid people" he said with a thumb and a forefinger to his chin.

Miko turned around "I thought the only methods that a demon can leave its vessel are through the vessels death or through taking it out with chakra? Why am I still alive? " She asked as she took her fighting stance. The Kyuubi smirked at her action. "Technically," he started, "one can get out of any justu as long as it's weakened. You being enraged and in your female form weakened the Fourth's seal pretty bad thus," he pointed to himself taking his eyes of the blonde. And in that very instant Miko was suddenly in front of the Kyuubi with a rather large Rasengan on her palm. "Large Ball Rasengan!" She roared as she thrusted her arm upwards in one swift motion. But before the ball could reach the demon's chest it dispersed and Miko fell to her knees exhaustion taking control of her body.

"I was the source of your stamina." The Kyuubi stated. "Without me you won't be able perform as well on the battlefield as you did then." Miko staggered as she tried to stand up collapsed immediately, "Don't-you-dare-hurt my village." She threatened in between pants. The Kyuubi looked down at her with a smirk. "I have no intention." Miko looked up in shock. The Kyuubi noticed this and in amusement continued. "It sucks but I owe a life death to the fourth, the seal he used on me saved my life for, though I didn't look it at the time, I was weak and with a bit more pushing from your people I would have been obliterated."

"So, now that you're free," Miko started as she sat down on a small boulder a few feet away from where she was. "What will you do, where will you live?"

"I'm a demon I can be creative can I?" The Kyuubi said as his tails waved in the air. "Besides it doesn't really matter." Miko stood up with a disappointed look on her face. It wasn't the reaction the Kyuubi hoped for. "Don't be an idiot," a fox ear twitched. "Even though you managed to get out of that cage you still haven't recovered." The Kyuubi froze, Miko noticed this and continued. "I have grown stronger you know, not only physically but mentally as well add that to the fact that I was able to extract your chakra when I needed it, it was obvious that I would notice that right away."

The demon sighed. "I might as well tell you my situation now," Miko blinked. She missed something? "You are right that I'm weakened and that by myself I'm currently at the same level as anyone of you guys. I'm also stuck with an image of a half-breed." Miko's mouth opened in confusion. "Half-human, half-animal, you know." The Kyuubi explained as he pointed to his ears. "I'll keep my promise not to lay a single finger on anyone here in Konoha as I try to regain my power, In the meantime I'll help around the village as a citizen." And in a blink of an eye his fox like attributes disappeared and he was now wearing a scarlet jacket and black trousers.

Miko giggled. "What's so funny?" The Kyuubi grunted. "Nothing it's just that I expected you to be an old grumpy geezer rather than such a hunk." Miko covered her mouth immediately after she realized what she just said and her face turned into a light shade of pink. The Kyuubi whistled. "Putting the moves on me eh?" Just as Miko was about to object the Kyuubi interrupted her with a fox like grin on his face.

"All of your choices are always yours to make, amazingly even your gender can be decided on by you." Miko gulped. "I will let you have the honor of being my first good deed. For me to be able to do that I need your desicion, do you love Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked

Miko's eyes watered. "But he loves Sakura, even if I did love him I don't think nothing will change." The Kyuubi sighed. "You know you were much more courageous in approaching that Hyuuga girl." The Kyuubi only then realized his mistake. '_Damn, I forgot that they were fiancés.' _ Sure enough when he looked up Miko was in tears. "Sorry for bringing that up in the first place." The demon sighed as he patted her on the back.

"No don't be I'll accept any advice you have to offer." Miko sniffed as she wiped off her tears, although a struggle was visible on her face. "The only advice that I have for you, is that you should apologize to that Uchiha and stay true to your heart." Miko stopped crying and stared at the Kyuubi which the demon had to admit felt rather awkward. "HAHAHAHAHAHA," Miko laughed so hard she had to clutch her belly to stop her ribs from hurting. "I guess I was wrong you really are a geezer."

'This is what I get for trying to help?' The kyuubi wondered whether a demon deserved this type of humiliation.

-----------------

"Are we close?" Kiba asked as they sprinted the distance upwards the hill. Though they were calming down because of the weakening of the chakra they were still gravely worried. "Just a little bit further," Sasuke replied and sure enough when the bridge was on sight Miko was sitting on the handles with a guy they didn't recognize. They approach warily, ready to strike if the man suddenly bore the urge to kill. "Miko," Hinata who was in the back of the group called out. Miko turned to their direction and when she saw them she waved 'hello' at them at once. "Oi, guys come over here!" she beckoned. She didn't need to shout that phrase for the trio rushed over and immediately bombarded her with questions.

"Where have you been?"

"Are you alright?"

"You had us worried."

"Was that the Kyuubi's chakra?" The Kyuubi looked at Kiba.

"Who is this?" Everybody looked at Sasuke then to who he was pointing. To Miko's left was a man with fiery red hair. The man was looking at Miko with worry. "Guys this is Rutsume. He's a...relative of mine." Miko replied as she patted Rutsume's shoulder. "Hey," the redhead greeted with a nod. Hinata dragged Miko a few feet out of earshot of Rutsume.

"Does he know about you being the Kyuubi's vessel?" Hinata asked concerned. _'He practically lived it' _Miko mused with amusement. "He does," she started, "He was one of the few the third entrusted to keep me safe."

"So he knows you're currently a woman?" Hinata asked. Miko pretended a laugh. "Naturally, if he didn't he would be out in the village calling me won't he?" Her answer received a warm smile from Hinata who walked in front of the redhead and bowed. "Thank you for taking care of Miko-chan and keeping her safe from the ANBU."

The Kyuubi blinked. What the hell is this girl talking about? He glanced at Miko who gave a look that said. 'Go with the flow.' "No problem, sorry for worrying you," Rustume replied courteously.

After discussing the recent events (save for the fact that the redhead sitting next to the group was a demon). The group proceeded back to their homes after the chaos calmed down. "Good Night Miko-chan, Sasuke-kun, Rutsume-san," Hinata addressed the three as she entered the Hyuuga residence. The three continued their walk home. It was only a few minutes later that the Kyuubi noticed the tension in the air increase. It seemed to him that Miko was rushing to get home and Sasuke was waiting for the chance to speak up. Rutsume smirked. Sasuke hurried next to Miko. "I'm Sorry about what happened with Sakura and me." Miko ignored him and continued walking.

"I regret everything I've done and said to you" Sasuke stopped as he said this. "Except for one thing," Miko stopped in her tracks and clenched her fist. "Not sorry for what?" She spat. Sasuke took a deep breath. "I'm not sorry for saying that I love you."

Silence, only the steady rustling of the leaves interrupted the quiet. Rutsume slapped his face in embarrassment for Sasuke. The demon knew what was coming. Miko laughed. Hard. But although she was practically laughing her face off the determination on Sasuke's face remained firm.

"Sasuke that was the corniest line I've ever heard." She managed to say as she calmed down from her outburst and the humour on her face was replaced by one of affection. "But you know, it was surprisingly sweet coming from a brooding git like you." She said as she tip-toed to peck him on the cheek. "Thank you." She said as she hurried down the street and disappeared into the night.

Sasuke stood, frozen at the spot. He was trying to sort out the emotions he had as well as keeping his emotions in check. But to no avail. "YES!" he roared in glee as he raised his arms in the air. He failed to notice the redhead walk past him with a retort. "stupid idiot," and left Sasuke in the streets to yell his shouts of joy.

---------------

"huff, huff," was all that could come out of Miko's mouth as she opened the front door to her home. She was extremely grateful that she was able to walk away from that area without having Sasuke notice that she was as bright as a tomato. She thought about her display of affection a while back and giggled.

"That bastard really needs to take a deep breath and calm down, He actually woke up the whole street and made the people there think there was an attack." A voice said from behind her. "Really? I didn't think kissing him would have that much effect." Miko lied as she turned around and saw a man with fox ears and nine tails. "Yeah right," The kyuubi retorted as he walked up to the fridge and took out an apple. "Keep your fox self away around Konoha, someone might see you." Miko pouted. "Whatever," The Kyuubi said as he took a mouthful of fruit. "Besides," he continued, "I don't think Uchiha boy will be coming this morn." He said with a slightly muffled voice.

Miko blinked in surprise. "Why's that?" The Kyuubi gulped the remaining traces of apple in his mouth. "I'm willing to bet he's jumping from tree to tree spending his adrenaline. Don't blame me if he comes home tomorrow all beat up." The blonde giggled. She gave Kyuubi a good night before heading up the stairs humming a pleasant tune.

"First deed, mission accomplished," The kyuubi whispered as he took another bite of apple.

**A/N: How was it? Hope it turned out well. Please R & R. I need to know how you guys feel about my writing.**


End file.
